


GOT YOU

by wayvbabey



Series: NCT HALLOWEEN SERIES: NCT Dream [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayvbabey/pseuds/wayvbabey
Summary: It’s yours and Jisung's last Halloween. With your tradition already broken, you are lured into the haunted house infamous for being a place of bad news. When you get there, you experience the fright of your life.Part of my Halloween series.
Relationships: Park Jisung (NCT)/Reader
Series: NCT HALLOWEEN SERIES: NCT Dream [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956091
Kudos: 8





	GOT YOU

_-_

Jisung stands at the end of his drive dressed in a midnight black suit. You’re surprised he’s been able to find one, given that you’ve never seen him wear it before, but as you get closer you’re able to see it sits a little too big for his gangly frame and so you figure it must be a hand-me-down.

Standing next to him on both sides are the pumpkins you’d helped him carve a few nights ago. Their insides are lit up by the soft yellow light of the candles and you can’t help but smirk at just how awful yours has turned out. One of the eyes is bigger than the other and the smile is lopsided. Although, Jisung’s isn’t much better.

“Hey,” he greets you, pocketing his phone and giving you a smile once you stand before him.

“Hey.” You look up, then down, admiring his costume before letting a smile slip onto your face. “You look amazing.”

It’s true. Jisung’s pulled out all the stops this year. He’s even got red contacts in and the sight is so weird that you find it hard to look at him for more than a few seconds. His usual warm brown orbs are nowhere to be seen.

“Do I?” Your best friend shifts nervously, obviously uncomfortable with the praise. “You look good too.”

“Not as good as you. I didn’t even bother with contacts!” You laugh, gesturing to your right eye (which is covered by a black eyepatch) before beginning to walk, Jisung falling into step beside you. For every stride he takes you usually have to take two just to keep up, so tonight you’re thankful when he slows down to match your pace. After all, the two of you have the whole evening to yourselves.

“So,” you begin, once you’re making your way down the sidewalk. “This is the last year we’ll be able to trick-or-treat before we’re officially adults. The question is: do we do what we usually do, or do you want to do something specific?”

“I mean,” Jisung kicks at the gravel on the ground with furrowed eyebrows as he thinks. “Donghyuck’s running that haunted house tonight, and Jaemin’s at a party, so we could’ve gone there instead.”

“That would’ve broken tradition!” You gasp, feigning offence before delivering a light-hearted blow to his side. He jerks away, sending you a glare and you grin cheekily in response. It’s obvious that Jisung would rather be doing ‘adult’ things on Halloween, like drinking or partying, but you know he’d never break the tradition the two of you have. Ever since the two of you were little you would meet up and go trick-or-treating together, rain or shine.

“I can’t believe you would want to give up _this!_ ” You gesture around to where all the houses are lit up by spooky decorations and small groups of kids migrate to and from each front door. “Don’t tell me, now you’re going to say we should go to some other neighbourhood instead?”

“I mean,” Jisung begins, drawing his eyebrows together and casting you a sympathetic look. “Have you seen Ms Nam’s house?”

You turn to where he’s pointing and let your mouth drop open.

It’s no secret that Ms Nam, the little old lady on the end of the street, gives the best candy. It’s homemade and she _never_ holds back. That’s one of the reasons you love her so much and you like to think after all these years she’s grown a soft spot for the both of you. In fact, another part of your ‘tradition’ is to visit her house first.

But now there is a queue all the way down her driveway. You can see her in the distance, moving her hands energetically while she talks to the child with a bed sheet draped over them, a sorry excuse for a ghost.

Glancing down the queue you notice it’s all children. Some are dressed simply, like the kid in the bed sheet, but others have witch costumes or elaborate face paint on, both of which cause you to look down at your own outfit with embarrassment.

You stick out like a sore thumb and judging by the way Jisung shifts from side to side, unable to keep still, it’s obvious he feels the same way.

“Well, _maybe_ it’s okay to break tradition this time.” You relent, tugging on Jisung’s sleeve and he follows you as you walk past Ms Nam’s house, heads ducked in case she sees you.

“Yeah, we can always come back later.” Jisung murmurs from behind.

Once the two of you head out of your street the hunt is on to try and find any other houses celebrating the spooky season. While Jisung looks around, you tilt your head back and look up into the night sky.

It’s painted so black that not even the stars can shine. The full moon takes centre stage and you stare at it for a few moments, feeling an odd sense of eeriness overcome you, before dropping your head back down and blinking a few times. Not only is it dark, but you can also feel the cold biting at your hands and ankles where your skin sticks out. Luckily, you have remembered to wear warm clothes, but your hands are at the weather’s mercy.

You feel Jisung’s gaze on you.

“Are you cold?”

You give him an odd look.

“Not really.”

“Oh.”

He stares at you for a moment longer, then ducks his head and looks away.

-

Five minutes into your walk, Jisung sees a pumpkin glowering in the distance.

“Trick or Treat!”

The two of you sport cheerful smiles as the door opens up and an unfamiliar man greets you with a box of chocolates in hand, but judging from the way he squints at your costumes, he clearly has no idea who you are meant to be.

“Nice outfits,” he compliments them nonetheless, tossing a handful of candy into each of your buckets before placing it on a shoe rack. Then, he peers over your head and outside. “Is it cold out tonight?”

“Yes sir,” Jisung replies politely, and you have to stifle a snicker at his tone.

“Stay warm then, kiddos, and have a good night.” The guy smiles before moving to close the door. You don’t comment on the fact he’s called you 'kiddos’ and instead retreat back onto the sidewalk. Jisung is right beside you, except he leans over and snatches some of your chocolate, depositing it into his bag.

“Hey!” You cry indignantly, trying to get it back. Jisung smirks and lifts it up into the air, above his head where he knows you’ll never be able to reach. That doesn’t stop you from trying though, jumping into the air to try and retrieve your candy.

“This is for laughing at me.” He smiles down at you and you stick your tongue out in response.

“Yo!” A shout catches your attention. When you turn around you see a group of teenagers around your age walking by. They’re obviously not trick-or-treating as they’re not wearing costumes.

“Ciel Phantomhive!”

You light up when you hear them shout that, finally realising that they’re talking to you. Shouting a hello back and waving frantically, you’re met with whoops and hollers as they pass by you on the other side of the street and you wish them a happy Halloween before walking away.

“Someone recognised us!” You turn to Jisung happily, only to find him frowning in the direction of the group.

“Do you know them?” He asks eventually.

You frown. “Nope. Why, should I?”

“You shouldn’t just chat with random strangers,” Jisung’s arm brushes against yours as you walk and you realise he’s close enough that you could steal your chocolate back, although that’s long forgotten. “It’s dangerous.”

“Are you just salty they didn’t recognise you as Sebastian?” You ask innocently. 

Jisung sighs.

“I _mean_ ,” he flicks your forehead before you can react, “that they’ve just come from the Old Kim House. So they’re probably doing drugs or something. Just be more careful.”

You glance in the direction the group had come from and realise Jisung’s right.

"Do people still use that place?” You frown. “I thought it was haunted?”

Jisung snorts, eyebrows raised. “Do you _seriously_ still believe that?”

“Of course!” You argue back. “Have you not heard everyone’s stories? Something _always_ happens there.”

"Yeah, sure.” Jisung scoffs.

Everyone you know knows about the Old Kim House. It’s like an old wives’ tale, except the story _actually_ happened. You’ve seen the news reports.

From what you know, an old family with the surname ‘Kim’ used to live there. There was a mother, Mrs Kim, a father, Mr Kim, a child, and a nanny. 

Mrs and Mr Kim had always wanted children but had been unable to have one for many years. So when Mrs Kim became pregnant, they were overjoyed. For three years both of their lives revolved around their child. They even hired a nanny to take care of the little baby when they weren’t there (which wasn’t often).

But one day, while they were out, the baby got into an accident. No-one knows exactly what happened, but when the mother came home and saw her baby dead, they say she went so mad with grief that she took the belt on her gown and strangled the nanny to death, before committing suicide herself.

And that was how Mr Kim found his wife and child. Lying dead, together, with the baby in Mrs Kim’s arms. He tried to lead a relatively normal life after their funerals, grieving but still living, until he started hearing noises in the house. There would be a baby’s cries in the night. The stairs would creak when he was alone in his office, and he would often find the door of the old nursery open, even when he _knew_ he had closed it.

“And a few months later he just couldn’t take it anymore, so he followed his wife and child into the afterlife. The police found his body hanging from the staircase.”

“Yes, _thank you_ , Y/N. I know the story.” Jisung rolls his eyes and you frown at his lacklustre response.

You don’t know whether it’s because you’ve just retold the story or the fact you aren’t really following tradition tonight, but you have a sudden urge to _explore_.

“Let’s go.” You say abruptly.

Jisung snaps around to face you with wide eyes.

“No way.” He shakes his head with a stern voice. “We’re not going there. _No way_.”

“Please?” You blink at him, giving your famous puppy-dog eyes. “Pretty please?”

“Absolutely not.” Jisung turns away to resist them. “There’s drugs, there’s hazards everywhere… If you don’t get impaled by a used needle, you’ll probably fall through the stairs. Not to mention it’s probably trespassing, so we could end up in _jail_.”

“C'mon Jisung, live a little!” You goad. “Hey, listen- if we go and explore for a little bit, then we can see Ms Nam and then Donghyuck and Jaemin! You can do whatever you want for the rest of the evening.”

You see him weigh up the offer in his mind and when he eventually gives a short nod, you cry out enthusiastically and use his shoulder to jump up and down excitedly.

“Why are you so happy? You could’ve gone without me” Jisung says gruffly, detaching your arms from his (although he allows you to pull him along when you grab his wrist).

“And let you miss all the fun?” You grin at him. “Never.”

-

You’ve never seen a building quite like Old Kim House.

It’s old, so old that the colouring in the bricks have faded and any paint on the front door has chipped away. You have to lift your feet over the overgrown grass to get up the steps, and they’re so uneven that Jisung has to drag you up by the wrist when you lose your footing to make sure you don’t fall.

Standing at the front door, you feel a sense of apprehension. There’s something _eerie_ about the place. Something you can’t quite put your finger on.

“You sure about this?” Jisung voices your own thoughts, looking at you with apprehension written all over his face.

You send him a fake grin. “It’s Halloween, our _last_ Halloween. We should make the most of it.”

Then, you push open the door.

Surprisingly, it lets you in. As you step through you see the door was never really shut in the first place, only loosely jammed so that it can be opened and closed whenever.

Inside is dark and damp. There’s an old, musky smell mixed in with the stench of weed that causes you to wrinkle your nose and cover your face with your elbow.

By the time you’re finally accustomed to the house you can hear Jisung coughing, so you use the torch on your phone to light the place up. A part of you was expecting dead bodies to litter the place, maybe even see a scurrying rat or something, but the place is empty.

Not empty. _Abandoned_. You tread lightly through the hallway, wincing every time the floorboards creak although your curiosity grows.

“Someone’s moved the furniture.”

You jump at the sound of Jisung’s voice, oddly close to yours, and when you turn you see he’s leaning down to speak right in your ear, close enough so that he can use the torch to see too.

“How do you know?”

You don’t know why you’re whispering, but the house is so quiet that you don’t dare to raise your voice.

Jisung points into the darkness and as you shine your torch ahead, the light falls into the first room on your left. Sure enough, as you edge closer, old chairs circle around a coffee table and on it are used wrappers and magazines.

You move the torch around the rest of the room but find nothing of interest. The window has been broken, meaning the wind comes seeping in, and the walls are bare of any paintings or ornaments.

“I think this was the sitting room.” You whisper.

“What are you, a tour guide or something?” Jisung whispers to you in a strained voice. When you cast the torch over him you see his shoulders are tensed.

“Are you scared?” You begin to smile slowly, humoured by the sight of the 180cm tall boy freaking out over an abandoned room.

“No!” He growls at you, casting one more look around the room before taking your wrist, which holds the torch, and using it to guide his way while also leading you out of the room.

Once you’re back in the hallway he lets go and takes the lead, providing you with the perfect opportunity to sneak up on him.

“ _Boo_!”

Jisung leaps up into the air with a harsh gasp and your laughter bounces off the walls. You can’t see his face because you’re doubled over, giggling hysterically with the torch facing the floor.

“Y/N! That wasn’t funny!” Jisung hisses, and a minute later his hand comes into contact with your shoulder as he pushes you gently in retaliation.

“Sorry,” you snicker, even though you’re not, and the two of you continue.

The other rooms on the ground floor are much like the first one you explored. They’re desolate, empty, and every time you try to explore for a little longer Jisung ends up pulling you away.

But there’s still one area you want to check out.

“Don’t, Y/N.” Jisung warns in a low voice, his hand moving out to grab your arm. But it’s too late. Your eyes are already set on the stairs and you begin to walk forward, leaving Jisung in the darkness.

The wind howls in through the empty window and you put your weight onto the first step just as a shiver runs down your spine.

It holds.

You place your other foot on the second step.

It holds.

“Be careful!” You hear Jisung’s voice close by and with his support, you gain confidence and carry on up the rest of the stair.

Once you reach the top, the stench of weed grows more powerful. It’s enough to make your nose burn but you still follow its trail into the closest room, curious to see what’s inside.

Sure enough, you can see the remains of what seems to have been a party in one of the rooms. There are chairs and newspapers splayed over the floor and when you look closer, you can see a forgotten lighter nestled underneath the mess. Someone has obviously been here.

“Jisung,” you back out of the room and return to the hallway. “Those people we saw, I think-”

As your torch passes over the hallway on the first floor, you find that you are utterly alone.

The smile falls off your face, similar to when a child realises they have just lost their mother. You shine your torch again, and again, and then one more time to make sure you haven’t missed him.

He’s not there.

“Jisung?” You call again, in a weaker voice. Now you’re alone you can’t seem to muster anything more than a whisper. Nevertheless, you swallow the lump in your throat and shuffle along the corridor. Perhaps he’s followed you up and gone into another room?

But why would he not come when you called?

“Jisung?” You call again, a little bit louder this time. A doorway appears on your left and you shine your torch into the room, peaking in slightly before ducking back out and repeating the steps with the other rooms.

By now your breathing has quickened. Not enough to cause you to panic, but enough to make you realise you are utterly _alone_.

Gnawing at your lower lip, you call his name once more before heading back down the stairs. Maybe he’d never even come up with you and instead waited outside?

“ _Jisung!_ ” This time is the loudest.

And then something creaks in response.

You freeze involuntarily, mind racing, trying to figure out what has just replied to you before you carry on with your descent, quieter and quicker than before.

You begin to hear your heart in your ears, an irregular pounding that dries up your throat and causes your palms to clam up. There are shadows dancing in the darkness just outside of where your phone torch can reach, but each time you turn your torch to try and find them, they fade away.

You would wait outside. If he didn’t come out, you could-

You _weren’t_ going to call anyone. _You_ had been the one to suggest this. This was _your_ fault.

Especially if anything has happened to Jisung.

You shine your light into the first room you’d entered, as a force of habit more than anything.

The beam hits the chairs, then the window, then the person on the floor.

Your breathing stops.

Someone is curled up, motionless against the wall. Trying to be as quiet as possible, you creep forward, moving your torch until the figure is bathed in light.

Jisung’s outfit is unmistakable.

“Jisung!” You hiss out in a shaky voice, but he’s unresponsive. Approaching quietly, you tiptoe over until you’re hovering over him.

His back is to you so you’re unable to see his face. Licking your lips, you begin to bend down to see if he’s okay.

Something clamps down on your wrist.

_Hard._

Never has your body reacted so fast. A scream rips through the air- _your_ scream, and you kick out like a caged animal before bolting through the door. The sound of your heavy, rapid footsteps fills your ears and your breathing comes in fast, hard pants, but you don’t care about any of that.

You need to get out before it gets you.

The door is ripped open. You clear the steps in one swift leap and land heavily on the long, wet grass.

But you don’t stop. You run on and on, until you’re halfway down the street. Even then, you don’t stop until you hear a shout.

Your body slows down to a jog, just to be safe, but once you recognise the familiar figure you come to halt and turn back around.

Jisung is running towards you. A half-sob, half-sigh is choked out of you and you begin to walk back.

“Are you okay?” You meet him in the middle, hands coming to grasp him while you check he’s not hurt. “Where did you go?” His outfit is still in one piece and his face is fine. “Did anything happen?”

You’re so busy catching your breath and checking to make sure he’s okay that you almost miss Jisung’s lips twisting into a smile.

“What?” You breathe out. “What’s wrong?”

There’s a pause, then Jisung breaks out into laughter.

It’s a full-blown cackling. He’s bent at the waist with his hands on his stomach while he staggers away from you in order to remain upright.

“Oh- oh my _God_ -” he manages to choke out. “I got you so good!”

The realisation dawns on you.

While Jisung straightens up, you’ve gone pale.

“I _told_ you we shouldn’t go in there!” He smirks victoriously. “I should’ve recorded that- Donghyuck would have died! Who needs a haunted house?”

“Was it you?” Is your reply. “Did you ditch me just to scare me like that?”

“Yep!” He grins, still unaware of your frazzled emotions after having thought about losing him. The adrenaline is wearing off now.

You reach up to your right eye to pull off your eyepatch and Jisung only has a split-second to react before you hurl it at him.

“You’re such a dick!” You roar out, emotion brimming just under the surface. You don’t wait for a reply, instead turning on your heel and storming away from him and the house.

“Hey wait- _Y/N!_ ” You hear him call after you but it falls on deaf ears.

Unfortunately, Jisung is taller than you, which means he has longer legs and so can easily catch up with you.

“Y/N,” he tries again, all traces of humour forgotten, this time tugging on your shirt to try and get your attention. You shake him off angrily and keep walking.

“Please don’t be mad,” you hear him pout. “It was just a joke. I thought you would find it funny. You’re the one who wanted to go-”

“Forget it!” You snap at him, mostly because he’s making you feel even worse. “Let’s just get to Ms Nam’s and get this over with.”

Jisung says no more and neither do you, which gives you time to stew in silence.

You’re mad that Jisung did that to you, but you’re even madder that you got so worried over him for nothing.

If he’d have actually got hurt in there, what would you have done? It would have been your fault, after all.

“Ah, I just- I didn’t mean to scare you so much.”

Jisung’s never been good with awkward silences.

“Can you just tell me why you’re so upset?”

You almost want to scream at him for asking that question.

_Because I care about you, dumbass._

You can’t say that, so instead, you turn to face him.

“You shouldn’t joke around like that.”

Jisung doesn’t respond.

-

After a painfully silent twenty-minute walk, the two of you finally reach Ms Nam’s house. The queue has finally died down which means you can go straight up to the door and knock, twisting your bucket around while you wait.

Almost as if it’s an unspoken rule, the two of you put on your best smiles and shuffle closer together just as she opens the door.

“Trick or Treat!”

“My, my,” Ms Nam beams at the two of you. “I was beginning to think you weren’t coming. And on your last Halloween, too!”

“We always have time for you, Ms Nam.” You grin at her and she smiles wider.

“This year we’re dressed up as characters from a show called 'Black Butler’.” Jisung supplies helpfully. “Y/N is the main character, called Ciel, and I’m her Butler, called Sebastien.”

“Very nice,” the old lady replies. “You both look amazing- Jisung, what _have_ you done to your eyes? Hang on- I need to get something for you.”

She disappears back inside and the two of you stand there in silence before Jisung passes you back your eyepatch. You take it from him and wordlessly put it back on, making a few final adjustments before Ms Nam makes a reappearance.

“Here- _oh_ , very nice, Y/N.“ She hands over two bags and you accept yours with a word of thanks. Opening it up you see it’s full of candy, more than you would ever get normally. A smile grows on your face as you see a delicately iced cake nestled in a box in the middle, with orange frosting decorating it.

"Something special,” Ms Nam explains, regarding the two of you warmly. “Since I may not see you next year.”

“Thank you, Ms Nam.” Jisung murmurs quietly, obviously shocked by her generosity, and you echo the statement.

“Don’t worry about it. Just make sure you come and visit me sometime!” She smiles widely and you take that as your cue to leave. The two of you wave to her even as she slowly closes her door and heads back inside, only stopping once you’ve reached the end of her drive and are back on the sidewalk.

As soon as you are, Jisung catches your arm.

You figure he wants to talk and so you comply, coming to a halt and looking up at him expectantly.

Except he’s not looking at you. Instead, he takes his bucket of candy, turns it upside down and begins emptying it into yours.

A soft cry of surprise leaves your lips and you try to pull away, but Jisung’s hand grabs onto your bucket, holding both it and you hostage as he gives all of his candy to you.

“That’s for being a bad friend.” He says once the last candy drops into your bucket. “I’m sorry I ruined the night, Y/N. If the roles were reversed, I would be mad too.”

You can’t help but smile. “I’m just glad you weren’t seriously hurt. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if something happened because of me. I don’t want to lose you.

"So,” Jisung clears his throat and glances at you nervously. “Are we good?”

You roll your eyes, before pulling him into a hug. “We’re always good, stupid. Take your candy back.”

He remains motionless once you lean back and as you step closer to see if he’s okay, he backs away. Your lips twitch into a smirk as you see him staring at the ground with a tinge of pink on his cheeks but you decide to say nothing about it, even pressing your lips together so Jisung won’t find out.

“You alright?” You prompt, and he nods furiously.

“Good. So, do we wanna ditch our stuff back at mine and then head over to Donghyuck’s haunted house? Or we can swing by Jaemin’s, since we’re still in costume.”

Jisung smiles a genuine smile. “I’d like that. I promise I won’t ditch you this time.”

You laugh. “You better not. I need someone to hold my hand in case I get scared.”

-


End file.
